


In the Aftermath of Wars

by MegaBratt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Advice, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Plot, Realization, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBratt/pseuds/MegaBratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2:05. Spoilers.</p><p>Bellamy had just laid down on the makeshift bed that had been made up for him when he heard a tapping at the door. “Yes?,” He questioned. Not surprising to him Octavia whisked open the cloth door and strode in. She stopped at the end of the bed and looked at him. There was a strange look on her face and a slight smile on the corner of her lips. “Spill, Bellamy Blake. Tell me right the fuck now and I will leave you alone.” The words came out abruptly and they left him flabbergasted. “What are you talking about now, O? I need to sleep, and so do you, if we want to leave by dawn.” She sighed loudly. “I am talking about Clarke, Bellamy. When did you develop feelings for her?,” He quickly sat straight up in the bed. “Ssshhhh, Octavia. Do you want the whole camp to hear you?,” He whispered, the anger in his tone clearly conveyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings in the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, comment on this work. I NEED to know what I am doing right or wrong. I would love the feedback . I have another fic out already and I have had quite a few kudos but I want comments. If you want another chapter to this fic comment, otherwise I wont write one because I will think I am not good enough. I appreciate the kudos, too, but I need insight of others in the fandom to make sure I am getting things right. I will take criticism and change what I must to make it better. I promise as a writer to do what other fans what/need. I take everything into consideration. Please be considerate, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy had just laid down on the makeshift bed that had been made up for him when he heard a tapping at the door. “Yes?,” He questioned. Not surprising to him Octavia whisked open the cloth door and strode in. She stopped at the end of the bed and looked at him. There was a strange look on her face and a slight smile on the corner of her lips. “Spill, Bellamy Blake. Tell me right now and I will leave you alone.” The words came out abruptly and they left him flabbergasted. “What are you talking about now, O? I need to sleep, and so do you, if we want to leave by dawn.” She sighed loudly. “I am talking about Clarke, Bellamy. When did you develop feelings for her?,” He quickly sat straight up in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS 2:05

Clarke was sleeping by the fire next to Octavia. Murphy had set up lookout over Finn next to a doubletree, still harboring his rifle. The area, the temporary camp was set on, was large, in between several large trees. Bellamy had thought it was the perfect place to rest for the night.

The events of the day kept playing over and over in his mind. It had started nicely enough. He had just been sitting like this. Watching over their search party, which included, himself, Octavia, and Clarke. He can remembered how he watched Octavia sleep, so glad to have her back. She had only been gone a couple days but she had changed. She had come into contact with Lincoln’s people and they had taught her a great deal. She was strong regardless but this was different. It was like she had come into who she was supposed to be. Here. In a place that was full of death and great pain. He was proud of her. He knew she didn't need his protection anymore, but that didn't mean he would ever stop looking over her. That would never change.

Then he remembered how he had looked to Clarke. He had been so amazed by this girl, no woman. She was a woman, a strong independant woman, capable of doing anything she set her mind to. He remembered the feeling of having her in his arms. He had seen her coming but had no time to react before her arms were around his neck, almost strangling him with how hard she was hugging him. It took him a couple of seconds before he got his grip on what was happening before he started to hug her back. He quickly embraced her with all his strength when he processed how she felt flush to his body. He knew something had changed between them. He couldn’t quite process what at the time, but he knew now.

He knew that she kept surprising him. For one, she was alive, against all odds, Clarke, his princess, was in fact alive. He had thought she was dead. He had almost given up all hope that his co-leader was alive and then, she just was. He was so glad to see she was okay, but sad to see the condition she was in. She had recounted what she had been through, and damn, it was she had been through so much in just a couple of days. He respected how strong and capable she was. She was was willing to do anything and everything in her power to escape Mount Weather and try to find her missing people, and she accomplished that goal. She was going to do everything in her power to save her people from Mount Weather.

He thought for a while, staring into the dim firelight. He didn't know when it had happened or why, but she mattered to him. He pondered how they hated each other once, but now; now, he didn't know how she felt, but he knew how he did. He knew her heart was beating just as fast as his when she hugged him, if not faster. He saw how she had hugged his sister and it wasn't the same. Raven told him of how they hugged, and they really didn't like one another at first, and it didn't seem the same either. His heart started to beat faster again, looking at her. How and why did she have this effect on him? Why now?

His eyelids were getting heavy. He could barely hold them open. Murphy was whistling, quietly, still hovering over a completely knocked out Finn. He must have noticed Bellamys state of tiredness, “Hey, Bellamy, get some sleep. Finn is out. I don't think he will be waking anytime soon, with all that special tea Nyko forced down his throat. I can keep watch over all of you.”

Bellamy shrugged. “Thanks, Murphy. Are you sure, though? I mean, what if he does wake up?”

Murphy’s lips drew up in the corners, in a small smile. “Then I will have no choice but to knock him out the old fashioned way. With the butt of my riffle. I cannot guarantee he won’t have any head trauma, but its better than three of us dying in the process.” Bellamy looked to him, a question in his gaze. “Oh, come on, Bellamy. He went crazy because he couldn't find Clarke. It was her that he was really after. Though, I don't think she will ever forgive what he has done. Even I know her better than that. Especially after he made her believe he did it for her. Reality, he did it for himself. I tried to stop him, but I think, Spacewalker is a bit too infatuated with the princess to see reason.”

Bellamy nodded. “Okay,  I will try to get a few minutes of sleep. You have permission to do whatever you have to do to keep him under control, Just don't kill him. That’s up for council decision.”

Murphy sighed. “Course, Bellamy.” He paused. “By the way, I had nothing to do with the shooting today, or the killing, Bellamy. I swear.”

Bellamy looked back to Murphy. “Do you think I would let you watch over us all if I thought you had?” He rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Murphy. Wake me up if you have any problems whatsoever.” Bellamy laid down in between Octavia and Clarke. The last thing he remembered seeing before his eyes closed on the night was Clarkes sleeping face and he thought to himself.   _Damn, she is beautiful_.

He dreamt. When he dreamt, he dreamt of none other than Clarke, his princess. Yes, Finn may have started that nickname, but only Bellamy, and him alone, owned it. He was proud of that fact. He dreamt of how she killed Atom, when he couldn’t. He saw how she had dealt with the problems facing them. Most of all, he dreamt of how devastated she was when they found Finn, and how he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. The subconscious really comes to life when you're dreaming.

Bellamy woke up before dawn. He really hadn't meant to sleep as long long as he did. He wanted to give Murphy a chance to rest up too, but his body disobeyed him. All was still quiet. The next thing he realized was he had a weight on his chest. Clarke had somehow managed to move during the night and was now sleeping on him. Her head was on his chest, her arms sprawled over him. He looked down at the blonde head, not wanting to remove her quite yet. He just wanted to somehow savor the moment he had woken to. It didn't last long. She must have somehow felt his gaze on her, again, and she, too, woke. To his surprise she didn't move when she found herself on him, she just looked up at him, somehow looking straight into his eyes, straight into his soul. “Did you sleep well, Princess?,” He whispered, somehow managing to speak without stuttering.

She smiled shyly, “Yes, thanks to you. I thought that you’d be a good pillow, and I was right.”

Bellamy smiled a little.

“So you knew you were sleeping on me?,” He managed to reply. She just nodded in reply, blushing slightly. She moved off of him slowly, rising to her elbow next to him. He suddenly missed the weight on his chest and warmth of her body pressed to him. The talking must have disturbed Octavia, because she was also now awake. Murphy was stirring near the base of the tree where Finn was, too. “We need to start moving. We have to get back to camp and somehow manage to get back out to find the rest of our people,” Bellamy announced. “And Lincoln,” He emphasised toward Octavia. She smiled to him. “Good.”

They walked the rest of the way to Camp Jaha. Finn, leashed to Murphy, at the head of the pack. Murphy behind him gun raised, just in case. Finn hadn’t said anything since the shooting in Lincoln’s village. He just kept looking over to Clarke. Never once had she returned the look. She was actively ignoring him, Bellamy thought to himself. When they got to the camp they explained what they had witnessed to Chancellor Griffin and she had no choice but to lock him up in solitary confinement. No one who had witnessed the events objected. Raven, on the other hand, had needed a little more convincing. Clarke did that well enough.

After all was settled, and Abby had told them that Finn would be getting a psych evaluation, she had the Guard show them where they could sleep. After it all was explained, she didn't even get angry. She knew that Finn had to be stopped. He had already caused great devastation and she knew that it was already going to harm the peace treaty, if there was one in the process anyway. She also knew that he had to be locked up until Kane got back to really know what they had to do with them in the terms of the treaty. Every action has a consequence including this one.

Bellamy was taken to the yard. Several tents had been resurrected there. The guard showed him a tent that was clearly meant for him. Clarke and Octavia were sleeping in the fallen Ark Station, where many rooms had been repurposed into sleeping areas.

It had taken hours to explain the situation to the council which had only taken a few minutes to actually happen in real time. How they had walked to find Finn and Murphy in Lincoln’s village. How they heard gunshots from a mile away and started running. The scene they stumbled upon when they finally reached the source of the shooting. Then it had taken the rest of the day to plan out every detail of another scouting group to Mount Weather. Abby had finally seen how Clarke was not longer a kid, and agreed to let the three of them go back out into the forest and scout the area. Thats all they had permission to do. They were given strict orders to not be seen, heard or cause any disruption that would let their position be known. They were also given express orders to rest before the trip, because what use would any of them be without any real sleep or rest. They all agreed to the terms. They were reasonable enough.

Bellamy had just laid down on the makeshift bed that had been made up for him when he heard a tapping at the door. “Yes?,” He questioned. Not surprising to him Octavia whisked open the cloth door and strode in. She stopped at the end of the bed and looked at him. There was a strange look on her face and a slight smile on the corner of her lips. “Spill, Bellamy Blake. Tell me right now and I will leave you alone.” The words came out abruptly and they left him flabbergasted. “What are you talking about now, O? I need to sleep, and so do you, if we want to leave by dawn.” She sighed loudly. “I am talking about Clarke, Bellamy. When did you develop feelings for her?,” He quickly sat straight up in the bed.

“Ssshhhh, Octavia. Do you want the whole camp to hear you?,” He whispered, the anger in his tone clearly conveyed. “Well, if that gets me my answer faster, then, yes. I want the whole camp to hear me.” She said confidently but a little quieter, making him see that she would also whisper if he gave her what she wanted. “Okay, okay.” He sighed, scooting over on the bed and patting beside him. “I didn't really want to talk to anyone about it but-” She cut him off suddenly, anger coursing through her voice, “I am your sister, Bell. I need to know everything.”

He just rolled his eyes and continued. “I don't know myself, O. When she came back, something changed. She wasn't just a spoiled brat that I thought she was. Hell, she never has been. But when we hugged, something changed. Fuck, I don’t know.” His voice died out and silence fell between them. “Do you have feelings for her?,” She asked. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer the question that her knew she had been dying to ask since she heard the sigh he had released after Clarke hugged him. “Honestly, O. I have been thinking a lot since we reunited with her, and honestly, I think I started caring for her a long time ago, just didn't notice it, till a little while ago. I just don’t know.”

He found himself looking at the dirt covered ground within the tent, not managing to look her in the eye. “When are you going to tell her?,” Octavia drawled. He laughed. “She has been through so much since the last time I saw her. And even more since we reunited. Fuck, O, she is in love with a psychopath. I am not planning on telling her at all.” He responded dismissively. This time, she laughed, a smile that reached almost to her eyes. “Bell. She may have thought she loved him at one time, but she has to be a fool if she thinks she was now. Even I can see that wasn't the truth. Who has she been through more with? I mean besides the physical aspect?,” She bantered.

 **  
**“Who has she got more in common with? Who does she have an unbelievable bond with? You or Finn?,” She clearly wanted him to answer this question because she stopped and waited this time without continuing. He just shrugged. He didn't answer and she then continued. “Who did she lead with? Who did she look to to help with all the decisions with all the so called delinquents? Who did she forgive for trying to execute the Chancellor of the Ark? Who the fuck did she hug so much tighter and longer than any other at any other time, ever?,” She stopped again and waited. “Okay, okay. I get it. Do you really think any of those things are substantial?,” He clearly wanted to hear her response before he answered the questions before him. “Of course, Bell. I have seen it in both of your eyes for some time now. Even before she shut the dropship doors. Even before the threat of the Grounders invasion. I saw the relief in her eyes that she didn't kill you. When she asked of Finn, I didn't see the same reaction that I saw with you. It was different. I just wish you both would realize it. I want you to see it. And when you see how she looks at you, when you notice the way you look at her, I want you to promise me you will find a way to tell her,” She finished. He stared at her in disbelief. “Well, I don't see it, Octavia,” He lied. “But if I do. I promise I will tell her, after I figure it out, myself. Now will you let me sleep so I we can rescue our friends?” She obliged and exited his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is updated because I finally have a beta.


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamys hand slowly moved from her shoulder and was now moving to the crook of her neck. His thumb started to move lightly around, creating circles on the skin there. Her pulse started to spike. Her breathing increased. All she could do was stand there, frozen. Their eyes were locked. She tried to will herself to look away but coudn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED DUE TO BETA! 
> 
> THANKS TO JANET!

Clarke woke in the middle of the night. A sweat had broken out across her forehead, a scream dying in her throat. She had another nightmare. The nightmare was not like the others she had had previously. All the others she had, when she was in Mount Weather, were the replaying of her closing the dropship door on Bellamy and Finn, over and over. She sat up, in the bed and wiped her head. She knew she needed to really sleep. But how in gods name could she? She couldn't go back to sleep with the nightmare fresh in her brain. So Clarke decided that she wouldn’t go back to sleep at all. She slid herself off the side of the bed, trying not to disturb Raven or Octavia, and quietly opened the door. She made like a mouse down the large halls of the Ark. She walked down the expansive corridor until she was at the exit to the yard. The nightmare was still hot on her mind. She just needed the fresh, cool air on her face. She needed the air to fill her lungs. She needed it to wash away all the thoughts of the dream and the events of the previous two days. She pulled back the tarp to the makeshift exit of the Ark.

She stepped into the yard, closing her eyes, breathing in deeply. The cool air rushed into her lungs, making her whole body relax. She just stood there, in the grass, right outside the Ark door, and let the breeze take some of the sting off. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and started walking. She really didn't know where she was going, she just needed to walk. She needed to clear her mind, and walking could help... Or it could destroy her.

She must have been walking for an hour around Camp Jaha. She had literally walked the whole camp three times, circling around tents and all sides of the Ark, when she heard steps behind her, and a familiar voice, “Hey. Clarke. What are you doing walking around camp? Especially so late,” The voice was strong, and clear. A voice she had once thought she would never hear again. She slowed her pace and turned her neck around to see him. He was wearing a black, glossy jacket. His hands were in his pockets. He must have been awake for a while, too, because his eyes were wrenched open too wide to have just awoken. Clarke nods, a little grin twerking her lips.

“I couldn't sleep.” she huffs. “What about you?” Bellamy reaches her side and walks beside her. “There are too many thoughts invading my mind.” he shook his head. She knew he couldn't sleep either. “We have been through so much, in the last month.” Bellamy smirks at her, huffing.

“We have been through more in the last couple days.” They are in the center of the yard at this point. They stop by the fire circle. Clarke sits on one of the stumps that were positioned there. Bellamy crouches down beside her. “He is not your fault, princess.” Clarke grimaces at the nickname, but finds it also kind of comforting.

“I thought- I- I thought I killed you, Bellamy. I thought I killed both of you,” she blinked back tears but she didn't fool him. She could never fool him. “And then. I broke him,” she let out a sob, this time not trying to fight back the tears and burying her face in her hands. Bellamy moved closer to her. He placed his hand under her chin and drew it up and away from her hands. “Look at me, Clarke.” Clarke peeled her eyes open and looked at him. Her eyes were wet with tears.

“You didn't break him. He was already breaking. This is war, Clarke. And war brings out all sorts of things in people. What is happening with Finn is no different. You have no fault in this. If anyone is to blame, it would be me. I gave him the gun, even though I saw the change in him.” Bellamy was looking at her with eyes that pierced right through to her soul and she shivered slightly. Clarke then shook her head almost violently. Bellamy drops his hand from her face.

“No. No. No. You’re wrong. Bellamy. You’re the strongest person I know. You have only done what you have thought was right, to protect Octavia, to keep us safe, to lead- partnering up with me, to protect us all and keep us all alive. So, NO! Bellamy it isn't your fault either. We have all done something we are not proud of. Mountain Men, The Grounders, The Arkers, and The 100, alike. We all have blood on our hands. Not one person should be held responsible for this huge mess.” Clarke straightened her back and wiped her eyes. Bellamy was still looking at her intently, worry still written clearly in his features.

“Why do you do that?,” he asks gently, more so that she ever thought was possible. She looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? What do I do?”   
“You have always seen the best in me, even when I didn't see it myself, or know it even existed,” He answered. She stared at him for a minute, never looking away from his eyes.

“Because, I see who you are Bell. I always have. You put on an act that you think will cover your heart, but in reality, you have the biggest one. You only came down here to protect your sister, and you ended up helping protect 100 people and leading with someone you hate.” Bellamy face wrinkles, the worry gone, but something else entirely splayed across it. “Hold on. You think I hate you?,” his words came flying out, almost angrily. Clarke just nods her head, shaking her hair slightly into her face, and shrugs looking down, again. Bellamy lifts her chin again, forcing her to look at him.

“That may have been true at one point in time, but I didn't really know you then. I do now. And what I know. What I know is that you're brave, strong, fierce, beautiful, and you are a fighter. I know you will do whatever you have to do to help anyone and everyone. I know you can do whatever you set your mind to. Whether its leading a group of delinquents or escaping from Mount Weather. You can do it all, Clarke.”

The sky rumbles and the sky flashes. They look up to the sky just in time to see the lightning and the angry storm clouds. “We need to get inside,” Bellamy says. He pushes himself from crouch and stands up, offering his hand out to Clarke to help her up as well. Clarke takes his hand and she is pulled to her feet. The sky booms, lightning crashes, and rain starts to pour to the ground. This was no normal rain, it was coming down fast and hard. Bellamy turned around and started into a jog, pulling Clarke behind him. They were trying to get out of the storm before it got any worse. They passed about three tents before Bellamy was pulling back a tarp on a blue and black tent and dragging Clarke inside. He turned to face her again, not dropping her hand from his, and glanced down at their entangled fingers. Clarke was looking too. She moved her eyes over him, they moved over his body, from his strong arms to his shoulders and landing on his lips.

“You called me beautiful,” she said, her voice unfaltering. Bellamy looked up and met her eyes dead on. “You are beautiful, Clarke,” he responded, his heart picking up its pace, getting faster with each breath he drew in. They had got out of the rain quickly but her hair had still been soaked, along with his, and their clothes. She dropped his hand and ran it through her wet, golden locks, and took a step away.

“I am going to have to make a run for it, soon, if I am ever going to get any sleep tonight,” she sighed. “Are you serious?,” Bellamy replied quickly and paused but not letting a second pass, he didn't wait for the reply, “With the way its coming down, the whole camp will be washed out by dawn. We won't be able to make the trip without someone breaking something because of the slick ground.” He waited another few seconds while he searched her face for understanding. When he saw the comprehension flash, he also saw desperation and disappointment sweep across her features. He took a step closer to her, extending his arm, and touching her shoulder. “Hey, we will save them. We will go as soon as it dries out. It could be as early as the afternoon, or it could be as late as the next dawn, but we will get to them.” She glanced to his hand on her shoulder and back.

“That, also, gives us time to go over the whole plan and refine if necessary,” she added, thoughtfully. Bellamys hand slowly moved from her shoulder and was now moving to the crook of her neck. His thumb started to move lightly around, creating circles on the skin there. Her pulse started to spike. Her breathing increased. All she could do was stand there, frozen. Their eyes were locked. She tried to will herself to look away but couldn't.

He was stuck. Stuck in the ultimate predicament. He didn't really notice when his hand had betrayed his brain and made it to her neck, but when he did, he didn't mind it. He didn't think she was objecting either. Clarke sighed, closed her eyes, and nuzzled her neck into his palm. The air suddenly changed around them. Before it was chilly. Now it coursed with heat. He was fucked and he knew it, because the moment she embraced his touch, a relief- like-happiness washed over him. She opened her eyes and suddenly backed away from him, gently dropping his hand from her neck in the process. She cleared her throat, “I need to go. I-uh- I need to sleep.” With that she turned away from him and stepped to the tarp, that was the door to the tent, to leave. He quickly turned and caught her wrist. “You will not make it to the Ark without getting completely soaked, cold, and really sick, princess.” He stated, knowing he was right. She stopped. “Then what do you suppose I do?,” she questioned, a blush dancing across her face. “Stay here. Stay with me,” he replies cautiously.

He knows that he was not being totally truthful. He wants her to stay. He wants her close to him. He wants to comfort and protect her. Most of all is he can't stop thinking of how badly he wants to kiss her. No. More than that. He wants to get to know her in every way imaginable.


	3. I want this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grinned to himself, for making her look so, so, free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I got very smutty, like I mean, this is basically smut. Please tell me if its too much or if its not enough. LOL. 
> 
> Don't judge me.
> 
> This chapter doesn't have much plot but chapter 4 will be full of it.  
> This had a mind of its own and REALLY REALLY got away from me.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> UPDATED DUE TO BETA!! YAY!

She would have been a total idiot if she hadn’t noticed the looks he gave her. She would have to be blind to not see. Fuck it, Clarke would be crazy not to have ever felt the electricity that had always oozed between them.

She did notice. She had noticed a while ago, but didn't want to face it. She had been hurt once before. Her heart had been smashed to shit. The consequences of that little romp have still not fully reared their ugly head.

This was different. She knew it immediately after he asked her to stay. If he was trying to hide it, his eyes, betrayed him big time. He had been desperate for her to stay. He had braced himself for the knockdown of rejection but it would never come.

She was still standing in his tent. His hand still had hold of her wrist. His eyes, pleading with hers. To his surprise, she took a step closer, and tilted her head quizzically, raising her eyebrows.

“Why?” The question squeaking out of her throat. Well it really wasn't a question she needed answered, but she wanted confirmation. She didn't know what she really expected, but honestly, she was hoping. “We don’t need you laid out for days, princess. We need to get to our people before they are drained. Or whatever those Mountain Fuckers have in mind for them.” Bellamy relaxed, but didn't shake the look.

He knew she saw the way he had been beaming at her, eyes wide, desperate, unfailing. He just straightened his back and tilted his head lower. She had closed the distance between them, during his response, even more.

“I know you can lie better than that.” Her voice rang through the tent. Clarke wasn't fibbing either, a smile perched on her lips.  
He could lie much better than the one that he just tried to pass. It was flimsy and they both knew it.

Bellamy couldn't help but to smirk at her, causing her blood to surge. The sexiest smirk she had ever seen splayed on his face. It was because the smirk was directed at her. A smirk, playing on with calculating, dubious eyes. She had never really considered it before, but when the old myths talk about the eyes being the gateway to ones soul, she saw the truth of that now. His soul was bared right in front of her.

Whatever was transpiring, between them, she wanted it. She wanted it more than she ever had wanted anything. Not only did she crave it, but she needed it. Whatever it was.

Bellamy loosens his grip on her wrist, it dropping back to her side. He shakes his head and his eyes fall to the ground. "I just don't want you to get sick, since you're the only one who has been in Mount Weather. We need you in full health if we plan to rescue our people." His tone had changed, almost instantly, into a harsher melody.

She quickly scooped up the hand he had on her wrist, with her hand, entangling them. Bellamy sighed, looking back into her eyes.

"I can't do this, Clarke. Not when you're clearly in love with Finn. It's not fair you or anyone concerned.” He said dryly. The words coming out like ice, trying to extinguish the fire that had built up, surging through the air.

She wasn't about to have any of it. Not now. Not after so many things left unsaid. Not after she had seen everything his eyes had told her. “I don’t love him. I never did. He was just there when I needed someone. Yes, he hurt me. But- Love him, I never did.” Clarke’s words replied to his, steadily, unshaken and confident. She gestured slowly, with her free hand, between them, her eyes shining bright blue like the ocean. "Whatever is going on here-", she paused, slightly, voice never faltering, and continued. "I want it."

Suddenly, Bellamys head dipped to hers, capturing her lips with his. He unwinds their hands and wraps one of his arms around her waist. The other hand brought up to cup her face, seizing the moment he thought he might never have presented in front of him again.

The fire that was in the air, scorched white hot heat through both of them. The kiss ignited the passion that had been hidden for far too long. It was a smoldering, fierce, and extremely staggering kiss.

The heat ripped through Bellamy like he had been doused with gasoline and set aflame. He could feel it surging through every part of him, including his pants. He smiled into it. His tongue lightly ran over her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged. Soon it was dancing with hers, and he felt as if he was going to combust.  
Clarke found herself clutching his jacket in her fists, pulling it from his shoulders, and pushing him into the corner of the tent that contained his cot, never breaking her lips away from his. When she felt that he had reached the cot, she broke the kiss with an excruciating huff escaping her lips, forcing him onto it. She then pulled her own jacket off, straddled her legs around his and sat on his clearly visible erection. He just stared up at her unblinkingly, a question forming on his expression. 

“Don’t start anything you don't intend on finishing, princess. This is a point of no return, because once its began, I don't think I can will myself to stop,” Bellamy rasped out, his eyes wandering up and down her small frame, his hands finding their way to rest on her thighs. His words make her giggle. “I am not planning on it.” He took her response as permission and flipped them over so he was on top of her. “I am not going to take it easy on you.”

He pushed himself to his knees, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them off, and sat back. “Are you sure?” He asks her one more time. All she could do was nod in response due to her head spinning from how fast he had removed her slacks.

“Take off your shirt. I want to see you.” She did as she was told and immediately pulled off her shirt. He began to pepper her with kisses starting at her neck, making his way down the length of her abdomen, over her belly button, ending at the sweet spot in between her thighs.

Every time he kissed her, her body craved more. The heat of his lips on the soft skin of her legs made her pelvis wrench up, making her conscious of how wet her panties had become.

Her reaction made him expel a small husky moan. He was still kissing her thigh, moving up slightly, and over. His fingers pried back her underwear and started to rub over her wet folds. She exudes a small cry. He takes that as permission to continue, and one of his fingers plunge into her, sinking in deep, going in and out. His other hand finding and groping one of her breasts. “You’re so wet, Clarke,’” he utters lustfully. Clarke moans in agreement.

He pulls his finger out and gets back to his knees. Clarke sighs loudly, clearly missing the pressure of his finger inside her. She watches as he slowly slips her panties down her legs, lifting them up and pulling them off completely. He positioned her legs apart, knees bent upward, and dropped back down to her but not before shedding his own pants and shirt in the process.

Bellamy begins to kiss her again, this time, the heat breaking them both out in a satin glisten, enveloping them in soft, sweet sweat. His mouth had reached her sleek wetness and his fingers thrust inside her. His tongue started to slowly massage her clit, moving in small circles at first, then picking up speed, with both his tongue and his finger. He paused and looked up to Clarke. She had laid her head back, arched her back, and her eyes had closed relaxedly. He grinned to himself, for making her look so, so, free.

He slips in another finger and sucks softly on her pearl. His speed increases and she bites her lower lip, burying a scream. “Oh, ga-,” she broke off a whimper. Bellamy huffs out a breath of hot wind, in turn making her shudder, and he wild grin forms. “Don’t try to hold back, princess. You need to let it out. It will make you feel better,” he rasps, relaxed and rough.

She lets herself get lost in the sensation of him. She straightens, loosens her shoulders, and fully immerses herself. She buries her hand in his hair and pulls. She thrusts her hips into the rhythm of his pumping fingers. She feels his fingers curl and they hit a spot inside her. She is swept over by a beautiful wave of whiteness, pushed against him harder, deeper, determined to ride it out until it crashed. The wave broke and she shrieked, “Bel-ahh-m-”.

Bellamy glides over her body quickly to kiss her, and grins. She could feel his rock hard length on her thigh and grinds against it. The sensation of the contact forces his mouth to fall from her lips to her neck, biting gently, sinking his pelvis lower. She bucked her hips up and he plunged into her, eliciting equally as loud grunts from both of them.

To Bellamy’s surprise, Clarke rolled both of them over so that she was on him. He couldn't believe how she had just taken all control back, he absolutely loved it. He chuckled to himself, even now, his princess refused to let anyone keep her down. She moved her hips in a perfect rhythm, up and down, her back curved, riding his shaft, controlling her pleasure and increasing his. His hands found her hips and he fell into her rhythm. The feeling of his hands on her made her sink deeper to him eliciting a grunt to escape his throat. Soon she is making noises he has heard before but somehow they were better coming from her. Her breath hitched, she squeaked, and her folds shuddered around him. He thrusted into her orgasm and was swept away with pleasure creating his own.

After they had both collapsed on the cot, breathing heavily, and sweating a bit, despite the chill in the air, Bellamy rolled to his side and looked at Clarke. She was, too, looking at him. “Hey. Bellamy.” His lips twerked up, not saying anything. “I think I will be able to sleep really well, now.” He let a laugh out and nods his head. “Yeah, princess, me too.”

Before he had time to even finish his reply her eyes had closed and her breathing steadied. He knew that what had transpired between them may have very well been a mistake but he also knew he was damn sure going to make it again and so would she. Bellamy pulled up the bed covers, wrapped his arms around her, and quickly fell into a deep relaxing slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to take me some time to complete. 
> 
> Brace Yourselves, its going to be a long one.  
> ::: Plot HEAVY ::: 
> 
> P.s. I will go down with this ship


	4. We are a Team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had taken so long to post, but my ideas started to blow me around a bit. I decided to split this Chapter up into 2 chapters. I am sorry, if it is shorter than I promised, but the story will continue.
> 
> UPDATED DUE TO BETA! THANKS JANET!

Bellamy walked to the Ark looking for Abby. He wanted to make sure everything was in place for the scout mission to Mount Weather. He had been right last night when he told Clarke that the camp would be washed out, because it was. The ground was bright green, but the mud enveloped his feet with every step, almost making him slip at least once.

His mind was filled with fog. It was like the storm clouds had swallowed his brain. He thought of Clarke and how crazy things had gotten between them so quickly and of the last words she said to him before leaving his tent, with him still lying naked in the cot. ‘Looking forward to next time.’ That last sentence continued to swim around in his brain. He was confused about everything that had happened the night before, but he was also strangely very excited about it.

When he entered the Ark he saw Raven sitting on an old oil crate. She was glued there, in front of the prison room. The exact same prison room he and Murphy had been confined to just a few days ago. “Hey, Raven. What’s up?” He asked sincerely. She waved him over to her. “Finn has been talking to Abby all morning. She thinks he has PTSD. Personally, I think he just lost his mind after he found Clarke’s watch and not Clarke,” she shrugged. “I guess its good he will do anything to get one of us back.” Bellamy sighed. “Thats no excuse to slaughter dozens of innocent people. Even Murphy tried to stop him, and I thinks thats saying a lot.” He replied and looked around for Octavia.

“She went in ten minutes ago.” Raven shot in his direction, concerned. He looked back at her. “I thought you said Abby had been in there all morning.” She nodded, “Abby, has. But she left about thirty minutes ago. Clarke is talking to him now.” He made a beeline for the door to the cell, cracked it just enough to peer through and listen.

“I did this for you, Clarke.” He heard Finn’s voice fade. “No. No. Don’t say that. I am not to blame for the massacre you didn't even blink to insight.” Bellamy could tell she was crying.   
“Clarke, please. I love you.” Finns argued. Bellamy saw her shake her head and wipe her tears.   
“I don’t.” She paused to shake her head again. “I don’t even know who you are, anymore. I think Abby will be back soon but I won’t be.” She turned around and started to walk to the door. Bellamy shuts the cracked door quickly, so she wouldn’t think he was eavesdropping. “Neither do I.” Finns voice was heard one last time when Clarke walked out into the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked Clarke, clearly seeing the tears still welling in her eyes. He had moved immediately to her side after the door closed. She suddenly buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing deeply. He put his arms around her firmly, “What happened, Clarke? What did he say to you?” Anger was welling inside of him, irrationally, he thought. He wanted nothing more than to knock Finn out right now. Again, he thought he was being irrational. She did once have feelings for Finn, they were friends, to say the least, they had slept together. The last thought that popped into his mind, seriously started to infuriate him, but he just continued to hold her, tight, until she didn't need him anymore. He hoped that day never came.

“Hey, guys. I am glad you’re both here now.” The words cautiously broke out of Raven’s mouth. She didn't want to interrupt the moment but she needed to tell them very important information. “Wick and I have been trying to get into contact with the other Ark stations. We have tried everything we know to get connected but we have come up empty handed, three times. Then I decided to reverse the signal that we have been trying to boost, and I found a big problem.”  
Clarke and Bellamy tore away from each other and looked to Raven, both wearing interested and confused looks. Clarke wiped the tears from her face. “What's wrong Raven? Whats the problem with the broadcast?” Bellamy asked. “Mount Weather is jamming us.” Her words exhausted roughly. She had been up all night. She was tired and she most definitely looked it. “I wouldn’t hold it against them, they are smart, but you are smarter Raven.” Clarke said as enthusiastically as she could manage. Raven nodded her head in agreement, “Pshhh. I know, but I kinda, you know-” she gestured to her leg and continued, “I need someone who can go out and try to find the beacon Mount Weather is using to block us. Wick and I spent more than half the night narrowing down the coordinates.” She stopped and held out a geological map to Bellamy. “Do you think you can find the beacon?” She asked nicely, and Raven doesn't usually ask at all. “How far away is it?” He looked at the map and considered the location, before he agreed. “It is about three hours from here. About the same distance as the supply depot where you and Clarke found the guns.” She replied. Bellamy nodded. “Okay. Can you or Wick draw me a picture of what the beacon might look like?” Raven shook her head, “Yes.”   
“Okay, I will get a pack ready, and be ready in twenty.” He announced, turned and walked back into the yard.

Clarke watched as Bellamy exited the Ark. She kept her eyes on the tarp, after it had fallen shut, for a second too long, because Raven was looking at her mischieviously. “Hey. Where were you last night?” Raven asked. She had clearly noticed Clarke was gone all night. Since she was up with Wick half the night, too. Clarke shook her head and blushed slightly. “I was walking around camp for a while. I just couldn't sleep.” “Really? Because I finally laid down right when you got in, and that was 5 am.” She stopped again, looking to Clarke for a real answer. When the answer didn't come she continued, “You were walking around camp till 5 in the morning, Clarke. Ha. I. Don’t. Believe. You.” With that she shrugged, turned around and started to walk away, but before she could walk to far, Raven called over her shoulder, playfully, “I will figure it out, Clarke.” Clarke just sighed and walked out of the Ark, looking for Bellamy.

“Clarke, honey.” Abby called out in the yard as Clarke walked toward the tents. She stopped and saw her mother walking toward her, away from Major Byrne and a few other members of the Guard. ‘Bite the bullet’, she thought to herself. Clarke, in turn, walked to meet her. Abby got within arms length of Clarke before she stopped. “Baby, we need to talk about this. I can’t stand you angry with me.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “ You should have thought about that before you ratted on dad and hand him killed.” She snapped back at Abby. “It was supposed to be like that. I have tried to explain that to you. I am sorry for the way it went.” Abby responded guiltily. “The list is longer now, mom. Sending me down here, to die, not listening to Bellamy or me, when we know this place better than you, not trusting either of us. If you want to make me less mad, I would suggest you have the Guard give us a hand, to rescue my friends.” She looked at Abby, knowing the answer before she even replied. Abby shook her head. “You know I am not going to do that. We’re just going to wait for Kane. We cannot afford to send more of the Guard out until he returns.” “Then, I guess, we’re done here.” Clarke said defiantly, motioning between them then she turned her back, yet again to her mother, and walked away, leaving Abbys face running with tears.

“You can't go by yourself, Bellamy,” Clarke heard Octavias voice through Bellamys tent. “Take me with you. I know the area better than you. I have proven that. Seriously, Bell. Its not safe.” Clarke pulled back the tarp to the tent, keeping her hand on it, “I agree. Its not safe for you out there alone. I am coming with you.” Before Bellamy had time to blink, let alone, respond, Clarke was gone.

Bellamy ran out of his tent after Clarke, “Princess, hold up. Wait. Clarke.” She didn't even slow her walking when she heard him. He was forced to jog. Bellamy got close enough to her and grabbed ahold of her wrist, stopping her. “No. Clarke. I am going alone.” She shook her head, an angry flush sweeping her face. “We are a team Bellamy. We do this together. Plus, I am not needed here. We are not leaders here. I can finally do ‘Whatever the hell I want’.” She blasted. “I think your mom would have a different opinion in the matter. And you know Mount Weather. If anything happened to you, then how would we even get to Jasper, Monty, Miller and the others?” He reasoned. Clarke ripped her wrist away from him, “And you think I can do it without you? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I couldn't even run an entire camp without you. What makes you think I can get our people without you? I need you.” Bellamy was shocked as the words fell from her mouth, “I need you, too, Clarke.” He whispered, allowing himself to close the distance between them slightly. She grinned, “Well, I guess, I am going to be needing a pack, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, as per usual what yall think! I love the comments, even the constructive criticism. Also let me know in the comments what you love about this story.
> 
> I will also be writing more smut soon, smuttier, smut if you please. It is being written in as the story progresses. I will enter it where it fits.
> 
> Thank you all for the support you have shown me!!
> 
> I have a beta now. So the next chapter has taken a little longer than expected to finalize. I am trying to make this update the best one yet. Be patient with me. It will be up as soon as I am happy with it. 
> 
> Ps. Let me know if you predict smut in the update...


	5. Acid and Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke had sealed the highest level of the dropship tight. Nothing was going to come in, that was for sure. They had quickly pulled a tarp up over the hole, that Murphy had blasted in it, to make sure the fog didn't seep through. They were safe, for now. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Jackie @ wattpadfanfictionstuff on tumblr for being my new amazing beta!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Here is the Chapter I have worked so hard on!
> 
> This is sort-of plot heavy but again more with the feels. I promise the next chapter WILL be plot heavy. This just went crazy.
> 
> Also, I had posted this earlier today, and I got a comment from Wright (thank them for this). I went back and add a few things so that I didn't leave it without the smut you all enjoy.
> 
> Wrights Comment:  
> Well no one can say that Bellamy isn't honest with Clarke. At least he had the nerve to tell her about Raven. I can't believe you ended the chapter there. Update soon.

Octavia was standing outside of Bellamy’s tent when they walked up. The tears threatening to make way to the surface on her brave face. She has worn the same exact expression ever since Bellamy had reunited with her.

  
“Hey.” She said, trying not to sound upset. She looked at Clarke and then to her brother. “I put you both packs together. You are going too, right, Clarke?” She questioned.  
“How did you know?” Clarke replied questioningly. Octavias mouth drew up in a slight knowing smile. “Somehow, I knew you wouldn’t give up or leave Bellamy alone until he gave in. Now, there is enough supplies in them to last two days. Food, water, blankets-” She cut a sly glance toward Bellamy, then continued, “Oh, and Clarke, I packed some extra medical supplies, just in case someone gets hurt. But Please, don’t get hurt.”

Bellamy and Clarke were all ready to leave when they heard, “Hey, Guys! Wait up for a second.” It was Raven and Wick. Wick was keeping pace with Raven. He had been desperately trying to make her feel like she could run miles, like nothing had changed. Everyone, except Wick, could see that it was really going on with her nerves. They gotten within talking range, and looked around cautiously. “Look, Raven and I just realized that if your mission is successful, we could quite possibly reverse their signals and get access to their system. We might be able to get access to their cameras, without them having a clue.”  
“That’s amazing!” Bellamy exclaimed. Clarke wore a worried expression, “I am afraid of what we could see, but that would give us an advantage, if we had radios that could reach that distance-” She went quiet in thought. Raven nodded her head, “How about you have a successful mission, and Wick and I will make radios that have long range.” Clarke shook her head, “Deal.”

Clarke found herself smiling as Raven and Wick walked away, arguing their way back to Engineering. Wick had held out his arm for Raven to brace herself and her head was almost on his shoulder as they made their way back to work. Both she and Bellamy, then left camp, without permission...again.

They tell themselves they are close, because of everything they have been through, that they work together better now because they thought the other was dead. Their world had changed, been turned upside down, but what it really was, was their need for each other.

Bellamy and Clarke walked for a while before they came to a stream. They left late in the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky. He was thirsty and tired. He really didn't get much sleep and he was paying the toll. The stream was about a half mile from their drop ship. “You know what I miss the most about being on our own?” Clarke’s words babbled over the stream. She had her hands in the water, crouched over the stream, washed them, and took a drink. Bellamy didn't answer her. He was also drinking from the stream, to quench his thirst, but for some reason, ever since they started this trip, his mouth remained dry. She disregarded the silence that fell between them and continued, “Everything, I miss everything, minus the Gounders attacking. I miss not having to answer to anyone, it was just me and you. We made the decisions, we made the rules.” Bellamy huffed and smirked. “You know, I remember a time, which wasn't so long ago, that you were all for the rules of the Ark.” She frowned at him. “It may have not been that long ago, and we have been through a lot since, but I miss people listening to me.” Bellamy laughed. “Lets get to the dropship. We left kind of late and the suns already setting. We can make a fire, set up camp for the night, and get up at dawn. Then we might make it back to Camp Jaha by this time tomorrow.”

“We should have been farther than we are. It irritates the hell out of me that she refuses to listen to us. We wouldn't have had to sneak out of camp, and we might be there, now.” They had both began to walk again. From the stream, they knew how to find their way to the dropship, to their home. “You know, princess. You’re mom just loves you. She doesn't want anything bad happening to you. I wish I had someone that cared about me like that.” Bellamy told Clarke, as they walked. She had her hands on the straps of her bag, on her shoulder, and let them fall to her side. “If she didn't want anything bad to happen to me, she wouldn’t have sent me here. She wouldn't have ratted my dad out. And that’s all I am going to say about it.” She announced. He was in step behind her and just extended his hand to rest it on her shoulder. “Forgive her, Clarke. It might make it easier for the both of you.” She shook her head and kept walking. “We’re not too far now. I can still smell the ash in the air.” Bellamy exclaimed.

“What about Octavia?” Bellamy peered at her in question. “Octavia. She loves you like that.” Clarke stammered. “Its not the same, really. I know she loves me and I her. We would do anything for each other, but it's different somehow.” He answered back. “There are all kinds of love, Bellamy. They may not feel the same, but that doesn’t mean they're not the same. It may be different, but its still love. Love is love, regardless of its depth.” She shrugged her shoulders looking straight ahead of her. They strode side by side into the old camp, through broken walls and ash, through bones and leftover weapons. They were home.

  
They started to walk around the camp, examining the remnants. It looked like a bomb had been set off in the center of the camp, the surrounding areas either were scorched or destroyed completely. The horrible stench of the rocket fuel, still lingered in the air. It was almost suffocating. “I’ll gather some firewood. Can you see if the pit will still sustain a safe fire? I have a feeling its going to get colder, tonight, than it’s been.” Bellamys words reached Clarke, bringing her out of a trance like state, caused by the dropship, and she cleared her throat and nodded.

  
Bellamy walked the circumference of camp, gathering wood for the fire. He didn't want to walk any farther from the center of camp, just in case Clarke needed him, he didn't want to be out of earshot. When he was finished he found Clarke around the familiar setting of the fire circle, sitting on a familiar stump, that was oddly not even scorched.

  
“Is it good?” He asked as he got closer to her, dropping the wood and examining the pit himself. “I think it’ll will work. I mean, there were some stones out of place around the pit. I put them back, just in case the fire spits, but I don't think it will, since were not planning on keeping it very long.” She answered him. Bellamy made a full inspection of the pit, when sure that there would be nothing wrong with it, he picked up a few logs and dropped them in the center, took out a piece of flint, started the fire, and then sat on a log opposite of Clarke.

  
They were sitting in front of the fire for about ten minutes when they heard the horn. It was nothing that they hadn't heard before or anything they were not very familiar with. It was far off in the distance but loud enough. The melodic noise of acid fog.  
Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand and they ran to the dropship. The door had long since been rendered useless and incapable of mechanically closing. They climbed quickly up the ladder to the top most level of the ship, where they could seal themselves in.

Back at Camp Jaha:

Raven was in the small supply room playing with some broken scrap radio material. She had grounded herself, making sure not to electrocute or shock herself in the process. The radio parts were smashed to hell but she continued to work, diligently. She didn't have anything better to do besides worry about Finn. He really didn't need to be worried about. In her opinion, he didn't need anyone feeling bad for him. He brought it upon himself.  
Raven had almost put one radio completely together when Wick walked into the room. She had been getting irritated with it. The damn thing kept emitting horrible high pitched squeals. “God damnit!” Raven screamed as the shock ripped through her arm.

  
Wick quickly ran to her, “Are you okay?”, he asked. She rolled her eyes and stared at him, unblinking. “Nah. I just scream when I put radios together.” He grinned at her. “Ha Ha. Maybe you should reroute the power of the frequency board.” He stated as she shook her arm around the room. She quit shaking her arm and stepped closer to him. He was examining her work on the radios at this point. “Do I look like an idiot to you? Of course, thats the first thing I did. I didn't want to get shocked.” “I never called you an idiot, Raven. I think you're the complete opposite. You’re a strong, gorgeous, opinionated, and very smart woman. I respect and admire the person you are.” Wick replied without looking at her, he kept his eyes on the work.

  
Ravens arm was weak and tingling but she stepped back, “What are you up to Wick, complementing me? I don't fall for BS.” Wick dropped the radio part and turned to look at her, again. “I am not up to anything. I just thought if we are going to continue to work together, we might as well try to get along. I know I am an engineer and you're a mechanic, but thats no real reason to hate each other, not here, not on Earth.” Wick pronounced.

  
Raven doesn't mention the fact that he just called her gorgeous or the fact that he was toying with her work. Wick dropped his eyes back to the radio. “So, I was coming in here to help with the radios, when I heard a strange horn blown somewhere in the woods. Do you know what that is exactly?” He wore a genuinely curious look, almost worried. Raven gasped and swore, “Fuck! Wick you need to tell everyone thats in the yard to get under cover. It may already be too late! Why couldn't you tell me what you heard when you first came in?” she yelled at him and ran to push the panic button on the wall near the door. Wick started to run out the door but stopped and looked back to her, “What exactly is it, Raven? I need to tell Chancellor Griffin something.” He asked. She reached the panic button and pushed it, starting the barrage of flashing red and white lights and a loud siren. “Acid Fog.”

Dropship

Bellamy and Clarke had sealed the highest level of the dropship tight. Nothing was going to come in, that was for sure. They had quickly pulled a tarp up over the hole, that Murphy had blasted in it, to make sure the fog didn't seep through. They were safe, for now. That was all that mattered.

  
“What about Camp Jaha? They don't know about the fog.” Clarke asked Bellamy, not really expecting him to answer. “Octavia, Murphy and Raven will tell them. They will get them to safety, too.” He replied.  
They were sitting on cots that used to be used for the makeshift medbay that Clarke had set up in the dropship. Clarke had gone silent and so had Bellamy. They were just waiting for the fog to pass, so they could get back to their fire, out of the cold and rest for a while before they were off again to find the beacon. Clarke was looking down at her feet, a blanket, they had found, around her shoulders. She got up to check the tarp and noticed Bellamy was looking at her. The look was indiscernible but it held something familiar, Clarke couldn't quite tell what.

  
“Are we going to talk about it?” Bellamy's voice broke through the silence. Clarke spun around from the tarp and saw him looking at her full on, examining her, every inch of her. “I didn't think there was anything to talk about.” She replied, almost coldly. Bellamy didn't understand why he heard the coldness in her voice. He hoped she hadn't started to regret what had happened almost twenty-four hours earlier. “What happened last night.” He cleared his throat. “Come on. You know what I am talking about.” She walked back over to the cot she was sitting on and paced in front of it. “Why do we need to talk about it Bellamy? I mean, what do you want me to say? That it was amazing, fantastic and the most relaxed I have been in a very long time?” She answered, not really asking a question, not looking at him.

  
She still felt his eyes on her, burrowing deep into her. “Well?” He asked, a puzzled look spread wide in his eyes. “All of the above are true.” She brought her head up to set her eyes on him. For reasons beyond her control she couldn't really keep her mind off him. She couldn't keep her mind off of him when she was in Mount Weather, when she thought he was dead, she cant keep her mind or eyes off him now, in the dropship. Somewhere along the way, their relationship had changed and she didn't know, really, if it were a good thing or bad.

  
Bellamy was confused. He had not had sex with anyone in weeks and the first person he relieved the stress of Earth on was Clarke. He should have known that she would have built up tension too. He should have known that with the way they had always been at each others throats that the anger held something more. He wanted clarification, justification. He never needed that with anyone else.

  
“I thought I killed you. I had almost given up all hope, that I would see you again. You know what kept running through my mind in Mount Weather?” She asked. Bellamy just shook his head and gestured for her to continue. “Killing you. I wasn't really thinking about Finn. The only person on my mind was you. I thought it was weird that we were supposed to hate one another, but all I could think-no, hope, was that you were out here somewhere, looking for us. Alive.” She started to sob. He went to her, to hold her close. “I missed you too, princess.” She didn't lower her head to his shoulder, she just embraced his proximity. He smelled of oak, grass, and sweat. “I never thought I would hear you call me that again. I used to hate it, but now, somehow, it's comforting.” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bellamy was really close to Clarke, really, close. She could feel his breath on her cheek, she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart, she could feel him. She looked up at him. His strong arms were wrapped around her. She was happy just to be enclosed in his embrace.

  
“Why?” Bellamy questioned her. Clarke didn't respond. “Why, Clarke? Why have we got so close? How?” He asked again. She starred in his eyes. She has always been able to look in his eyes when most people couldn't. She shrugged. “I don't know. I can’t explain it. It just- it just feels- right. What about you?” She responded. He looked in her eyes, too.

He wanted to tell her that he has known for a while now that she has meant more to him, more than anyone, beside Octavia, ever had.  
“I had sex with Raven.” He admitted roughly. Clarke broke away from him. She was out of his arms in a heartbeat, standing six feet away. He instantly missed her warmth, her smell, and her closeness.

  
“What?!” She demanded. He didn't go to her. He let her get further away from him. He let her take her distance away. Bellamy held his back straight but looked down at the floor. “When you and Finn got taken by the Grounders, Raven was convinced that you two had gone off to be together. She was upset and angry. She was looking for someone to help her have her revenge. I guess, I was that person.” He sighed and continued, “I told her that I wasn't the guy to talk her down, she didn't want to be anyhow. I understood after you were taken for the second time why I really did it.” He looked at her. Her eyes were no longer full of tears but full of anger instead. She was not just angry, she was pissed. “And what reason was that Bellamy?” She asked, her tone filled with acid, just like the fog outside. “I was upset too. I didn't know why I got so angry when I heard you slept with Finn. My chest felt- it felt empty. I couldn't explain it then, I can’t really explain it now. Then when Jasper realized you had not come back yet, he brought it to our attention. He told us it wasn't just you and Finn out, it was you, Finn, and another boy. I was instantly guilty. I wanted to go after you, but it wasn't safe. I couldn't, even though I so badly wanted to run out of the walls, after you. I care about you, Clarke. I am sorry.” His eyes were staring desperately at her, waiting for any kind of response. “So, I was captured by Grounders and you decided it would be a good idea to sleep with Raven, even though you knew she was trying to get back at Finn?” Her question flew out of her mouth like hot lava. “She knew before I did, Clarke.” He blustered. “She knew what?” Clarke yelled. “She knew I felt something before I did.” He stammered. She paced the floor opposite of him for a minute, silent, full of thought. “You felt what? Meaning?” She asked, finally putting her thoughts in precise order. “I don't know, Clarke, but what I do know is, when you were missing, I thought you were dead, I couldn't breathe when you're name was mentioned. My heart sank when Finn recognized that Grounder had your watch. I stayed sane just by doing what I thought you would do in the situation. I tried to do good. You made me better. You made me want to be better.” He answered.

  
Clarke crossed the room toward him, never dropping her eyes from his. “I am sorry Clarke. You needed to know.” He told her. “Shut up, Bellamy-” She shot at him, anger slowly dissipating in her tone. “Kiss me.” He quickly closed the distance that she had set between them, cupped her face and enveloped her lips with his, sparking a fire that had been kindling within them both.

The kiss was angry, fierce, and intoxicating. It was seared through them like the blistering sun in a desert.

Hands were suddenly wondering, clothes being torn away.

They had found their way back to a cot. Bellamy was going to take his time this time around. He was exploring her body with his lips. Kissing everywhere they could reach, hands everywhere else.  
Clarke took his erection in her hand, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Everytime she did his chest rumbled and groans made their way out of his mouth.

  
She wasn't being gentle, she was still pissed that he slept with her. It makes twice she had to play second fiddle to the same girl, but this time she was determined for it never to happen again.  
Bellamy had light, this time, as he explored her. He wanted to memorize her entire body, the way she reacted to every kiss and where. He had almost reached the sweet spot between her thighs when she pulled him back to her lips, grabbing his ass with her nails.

  
Bellamy winced at the sensation as her nails dug in. Clarke's other hand nails scraped down his back leaving marks.

Bellamy soon retaliated by biting her shoulder and creating a mark in its place. He then soothed the mark with small circles of his tongue.

She still had his length in her hand, still driving him insane. He plunged his own fingers inside her tenderness.  
"Fuhh-Clarke. If I would have known I make you this wet, I would have tried to do this sooner." He whispered raspily in her ear. She huffed.

Bellamy pumped his fingers in and out, first fast then he slowed, driving her as crazy as she was driving him. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked furiously. She moaned loudly.

Bellamy thought he had gotten even harder from her reaction. He moved to leave a mark in between her breasts, sucking slowly, creating designs with his tongue.

Bellamy got impatient and flew off her, grabbed her knees, spread her legs apart and dropped his head between her thighs.

When his tongue met her folds she squealed and he licked into her. His thumb massaged her clit and his middle and index finger held open her folds. His tongue dove as deep as it could inside her eliciting a scream.

Bellamy thought he would cum right then because it excited him more than he ever imagined a scream could. He moved his tongue to her clit, moving with extraordinary grace and agility. His fingers went back to pumping her warmth, each pump she clenched around his fingers, threatening orgasm. He didn't want her to cum yet, he wanted to be inside her, to feel her shudder around him, causing him to fall over the edge too.

Bellamy repositioned and drove his cock into her hard, thrusting his hips. He groaned when he was in her completely.

Clarke enjoyed the sound that excited his lips and she pushed into his thrusts, wanting him deeper, closer somehow. She wiggled her hips, creating small circles within the movement, making him groan again.  
Soon they were sweating, despite the chill of the dropship. Bellamy continued to pound into her. Clarkes moans got more frequent, when he hit a spot inside her and her muscles tightened around him. He didn't slow or move, he kept his same pace, making her clench tighter.

“Ohhh- righ--the-gaw--d!” she moaned. Clarke shuddered around him and he thrusted even harder into her orgasm, creating his own. Bellamy pulled out and collapsed on her, still breathing heavily, and beads of sweat dropped from his head. Instantly both missing the proximity they shared.

  
“We’re good together, aren't we?” Clarke asked, voice breathless and strangled. “I agree, princess,” Bellamy replied, huskily. He slid off to lay beside her on the cot, face turned to her. He moved a strand of hair out of her face, and settled it behind her ear. She picked her head up, laid it on his chest, sighed, and closed her eyes. “We are great together. Whether it be leading a group of delinquents, battling Grounders, or doing this, Clarke. I don't want to let any of it go.” She smiled, a blush reaching her ears. “Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating previous chapters due to my new beta. She has been great!
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN Jackie @ wattpadfanfictionstuff on tumblr for being my new friend and beta! I love you.
> 
> Let me know as usual what you think.  
> COMMENTS ARE MY DRUG!


End file.
